Perdón
by Maiastra
Summary: One-Shot. RonxHermione Hermionex ? Una vida nueva de felicidad, deja paso a una tormenta; que cambia todo y lastima a los dos protagonistas. Una infidelidad. Un matrimonio fallido. POV Hermione. (Basado en una experiencia real y la cancion Perdón de Camila)


**Disclaimer, los personajes de J.K. Rowling y su universo magico no me pertenecen. Los utilizo sin fines de lucro. La cancion Perdón de Camila tambien colaboro en este One-shot; pero sus fragmentos fueron tomados, nuevamente sin fines de lucro.**

_ Perdón_

_-Señor Ronald Billius Weasley ¿Acepta como esposa a Hermione Jane Granger para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad; en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta la que la muerte los separe? - Pregunto el Ministro. Habia llegado el momento, luego de la guerra; luego del dolor y las dudas. El momento mas feliz de mi vida estaba a punto de comenzar. _

_- Si, acepto- dijo Ron sin titubear; oh Ron, la guerra lo habia cambiado tanto, ya no era aquel inseguro pelirrojo, el dolor y la perdida lo habian convertido en un hombre seguro y fuerte. _

_-Señorita Hermione Jane Granger ¿Toma usted por esposo a Ronald Billius Weasley para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad; en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?- Me pregunto. Mire a Ron y sonrei._

_-Acepto- Mi destino estaba sellado. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, y el Ministro de Magia los acallo con un ademan de sus manos._

_-Entonces, los declaro marido y mujer. Señor, puede besar a la novia- Los labios de Ron tomaron mi boca; mis lagrimas de felicidad se mezclaban con su dulce aliento. _

Pero aquello no fue el comienzo de una vida feliz. No. Aquello fue solo el preludio a una tormenta; que nos causaria mas dolor que felicidad.

Los primeros meses como marido y mujer fueron lo que se dice un cuento de hadas; detalles aqui y alla, besos, abrazos, palabras dulces de amor eterno. Promesas de una vida hermosa, sueños de una familia feliz. Pero de la noche a la mañana todo cambio; yo cambie.

Comence a llegar tarde a casa del trabajo, ya no habia besos ni arrumacos. No habia charlas, no habia abrazos. Ya no eran sueños compartidos en una misma cama, eran noches de mentira y soledad.

No nos cruzabamos ya en nuestro tiempo libre, ya no eramos un nosotros; si no planes individuales, toda la felicidad matrimonial habia sido suplantada por silencios y mentiras. Ya no preguntabamos donde estaba el otro cuando la casa se encontraba a oscuras, ya no almorzabamos juntos ni habia flores decorando los jarrones.

_Prometi quererte para siempre_; y era cierto, en ese momento no habia dudas en mi mente. Pero el destino tuvo planes diferentes, alguien mas se cruzo en mi camino. Alguien a quien jamás espere tener que tratar nuevamente. Pero sucedio, y cai en sus garras; sin darme cuenta que habia soltado tu mano, dejandote de lado e hiriendote en el camino por accidente.

La casa esta vacia, ya no hay flores, ni fotos; mi ropa no ocupa su lugar en el placard. No pude defenderte, ni defender aquel amor que proclamabamos; estaba ciega, ciega y perdida. Y ahora, ya te perdi, y es cuando lo veo. Perdón.

Me deje seducir, y acariciar por unas manos que no eran tuyas; gimiendo y susurrando un nombre que no era tuyo. Y lo notaste; lo supiste incluso antes que yo. Quisiera regresar el tiempo, y no esconderte lo que siento; te engañe en silencio, violenta y cruelmente.

Te aleje de mi; te falle y evite. _Porque mis mentiras me daban miedo. _Tu creias cada palabra, cada excusa y silencio; y yo cada dia me volvia mejor fingiendo. No espero nada, no merezco nada de ti. Mi dolor es suficiente para seguir. Es la cruz que cargo en mis hombros, las mentiras y deshonras, los engaños y secretos que no supe confesarte, que no pude contarte.

Y todos me señalan, con un dedo alto y la moral en la mirada; como la infiel, la prostituta. Pero nadie nota, que estoy rota, que nada salio como quisimos y que todo se nos fue de las manos. Que la rutina nos hastio, y un grito de libertad me busco. _Maldigo el episodio, _pero seria tonta en negar que yo lo escribi.

Estaba tan ciega, abrumada por las nuevas sensaciones y la adrenalina de saberme haciendo lo incorrecto que _te aleje de mi; _hasta que la hostilidad supero la mentira, y todo nuestro cuento de hadas ardio en un incendio.

Tome la decision, cerrando mis ojos elegi el destino a la comidad; y tan solo una nota, con mi alianza, sobre nuestra infame cama, es todo lo que dejo; los demonios juegan conmigo a cada paso que doy para alejarme. Para dejarte.

_Perdón._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Hola. La verdad, no se qué decir sobre este One-Shot; pero es que acabo de volver de una salida con una amiga; que me conto en confidencia (no tiene cuenta ni le interesan los fanfics) que despues de 6 meses de matrimonio con su novio de toda la vida, esta teniendo una aventura con un compañero de trabajo. Y para su mala suerte no es muy "buena ocultando cosas" y su marido lo sospecha... Asi que se podria decir que esta es mi teoria de como termine todo. Porque saben qué; aunque no lo diga en el One-Shot, Hermione no solo engaña a Ron, si no que para colmo de males, su amante la dejo luego de que todo se descubriera; y lamente decirle a mi amiga que su "chongo" de turno, no va a pasar mas de una aventura y que esta sacrificando su matrimonio por un castillo en el aire.**

**Gracias.**

**Maiastra.-**


End file.
